Maldito sejas, Draco Malfoy
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: Toda a familia em alvoroço para receber o pequeno Scorpius Malfoy...


- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..DRACO….POR MERLIN…NUNCA MAIS NA TUA VIDA ENCOSTAS UM DEDO EM MIM…- Diz a mulher para Draco, com a mão levantada com um vaso de flores na mão prestes a dar na cabeça do mesmo.- Como foi que VOCÊ FOI ME ENGRAVIDAR…Aiiii….- Diz segurando a barriga sentando-se respirando muito descompassadamente.

O mencionado Draco só olhava a mulher, vai cuidadosamente até perto dela tirando da sua mão o vaso que ela lhe queria atirar até segundos atrás, engole em seco, aparatando com ela na Mansão Malfoy, no hall de entrada conjura rapidamente com a varinha uma cadeira para a mulher.

- MÃE…- Diz Draco desesperado, uma elegante mulher desce as escadas ,o seu assombro evidente, pois seu filho nunca foi de Malfoy chega perto deles dois, olha na cara da mulher que estava esmagando a mão de Draco.

- Mas ainda não está na hora e você Draco Lucius Malfoy …me aparata com uma mulher grávida …que esta tendo contracções?- Diz Narcisa tentando manter os nervos controlados, vendo o estado de desespero do filho que só olhava para a mulher e a mesma estava se acalmando aos poucos. A mulher olhando em volta, vê que está na mansão e olha para o marido.

- Como chegamos…aqui?- diz meia cansada, as contracções a estavam matando, e depois olha Narcisa, com cara de dar dó.- Porque raios tem que …doer tanto?- Diz a jovem mulher que possuía belos traços e brilhantes olhos verdes, mais brilhantes ainda devido as lágrimas.

Narcisa se aproxima maternalmente, abraçando a nora, passando a mão nas suas costas, tendo compreensão, pois sabe o que ela esta passando.

- Logo logo passa..e depois você nem vai lembrar das dores quando o nosso Scorpius nascer…Astoria…

- Obri…- nem termina de falar, sente uma nova contracção- AIIIII…que DROGA….A CULPA É TODA TUA DRACO…- Diz Astoria perdendo a pouca compostura que tinha ganho naquele intervalo entre contracções, olhando raivosa para o marido, que engole em seco e sente sua mão sendo esmagada outra vez, pensando em como ela nunca há-de voltar ao normal.

- Ai Astoria…desculpa- Diz passando a mão livre no cabelo loiro, extremamente desesperado.Só queria que a mulher parasse de ter dores.

Narcisa suspira olhando os dois, decidindo se havia de rir ou de chorar de alegria. Passando uns segundos chega Lucius Malfoy, olhando meio impressionado a situação olha Narcisa, dizendo num sussuro:

- O que perdi?

- Bem Astoria esta fazendo ainda a dilatação, mas temos que ir já para ..que o intervalo entre as contracções diminuiu ..e bem o Draco…está bem…você la pode saber…

Lucius olha com a cara meio abananada para a mulher ,não entende nada da explicação que ela deu sobre contracções. Credo felizmente que não era mulher! Pensa ao olhar a nora se contorcendo de dores. Mas quanto ao desespero de Draco ele lembra bastante bem de quando foi na vez dele.

Astoria vai aos poucos se controlando, pois Narcisa a põe a "respirar de cachorrinho", fazendo com que passe devagar. Até Draco já se tinha posto a fazer tambem.

- as coisas do bebé Draco ?- Pergunta Astoria cansada, olhando para o marido.

Draco fica branco, olha para o pai desesperado, que entende que ele esqueceu, pigarreando:

- Bem , Narcisa melhor levar Astoria e Draco ao hospital eu já apareço por la…

- DRACO MALFOY…NÃO ME DIGA QUE SE ESQUECEU DA MALINHA DO BEBE…AIIIIIIII….CEUS EU TE MATO COMO ISSO DOI….

Os três Malfoy's olham assombrados, principalmente Draco, para a normalmente pacata, doce e pacifica Astoria Greengrass Malfoy.

Lucius aparata na Mansão Greengrass onde estava Astoria e Draco anteriormente, vai directamente na sala busca a mala do bebé e das coisas para Astoria, não encontra e vai nas diversas divisões ate entrar no quarto verde , azul marinho e amarelo do seu neto ficando impressionado, por um futuro herdeiro Malfoy estar entre tantas cores, ideias de Astoria obviamente. Aparata na Mansão no hall de entrada, vê um aviso escrito a pressa de Narcisa.

" Lucius,

Já fomos para St. Mungus, as contracções começaram a ser muito seguidas. Vai para la.

Narcisa. "

Lucius suspira forte, e pensar que uma missão do Voldy era complicada, o parto da Astoria era ainda mais complicado. Mas tudo pelo o neto! Aparata no saguão de entrada de , nunca pensou em por novamente os pés naquele lugar, dirige-se ao balcão de atendimento, a recepcionista diz que Astoria está no 3º andar, quarto 654.

Chegando no quarto, vê Astoria ainda esmagando a mão de Draco que só olha para a mulher super aflito, como tentando amainar as dores. Deposita as coisas em cima da mesa se senta ao pé de Narcisa assistindo a cena dos dois.

Astoria se acalma um pouco, acaricia o cabelo desalinhado do marido, que a encara carinhosamente.

- vai tudo correr bem Draco…

Draco olha para a mulher emocionado, mesmo ela estando com dores , ela ainda tenta acalma-lo , realmente ele era um homem de sorte por tê.la achado, e ia lhe dar um filho. Céus não havia mesmo mulher mais perfeita, que a sua Astoria.

- Eu sei ..minha Asty…nosso menino já vai é nascer com o teu stress…- diz rindo, ao que a mulher acompanha.

- Olha...AIIII…CEUS PORQUE RAIOS EU TINHA DE ME DEIXAR LEVAR POR VOCE NO MALDITO PIANO….

Draco fica vermelho olhando para Astoria e depois para os pais que segurando a muito custo a sua habitual mascara de imperturbável frieza, para não despenharem a rir. Draco se lembra bem da noite que fez amor com a mulher em cima do piano, foi muito provavelmente nesse dia que fizeram o pequeno deles, nossa só Astoria para lembrar daquilo naquela hora.

A enfermeira que tinha entrado naquela hora, mantendo um largo sorriso para não começar a rir, diz:

- Está na hora Sra. Malfoy… vamos indo….para a sala de partos…

- Finalmente…esse menino esta querendo sair daqui….- diz sorrindo de leve para a barriga, acariciando levemente, nem parecia que tinha tido um surto a pouco tempo. Draco olha para a mulher como se ela fosse bipolar, quem sabe.?- Auuuu….eita….QUE ISTO DOI MESMO…NEM PENSA EM ME DEIXAR DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY…VOCE TAMBEM FEZ TAMBEM VEM VÊ-LO NASCER….

Astoria olha a enfermeira como pedindo autorização, à qual a enfermeira meia rindo só confirma com a cabeça.

Draco fica mais branco do que já esta, ainda pensa recusar, mas ao olhar para a cara muito seria da mulher, só confirma com a cabeça com medo. Eita quando ela queria podia ser muito malvada.

Draco vai seguindo a maca onde a mulher estava, segurando sua mão que ela nunca soltou. Olha para a mulher e depois para a sua barriga, sorrindo, ia ser pai.

Na sala de partos os médicos preparam Astoria para o parto, Draco só olha abismado enquanto veste a bata obrigatória que dizeram que tinha que usar para assistir ao parto, só pensa na sorte que tem em ser homem. Mas não tem tempo de pensar mais nada,Astoria aperta-lhe outra vez com um força descomunal nela, a sua mão. Sem dúvida ficaria sem ser a mesma mão de sempre.

- Draco promete que não sai daqui…? - Diz Astoria meio assustada, olhando para suas pernas levantadas e o medibruxo a se preparar.

- Prometo…- Diz sorrindo, tentando aliviar o medo de Astoria.

- Muito bem sra. Malfoy vamos por …esse bebe nesse mundo…- diz o medibruxo com um olhar compreensivo olhando para Astoria, ao que ela só confirma com a cabeça.-Muito bem , puxe….

- AIIIIII…-Diz puxando com força , Draco fica com a sensação que a mão vai partir.

- Isso esta indo muito bem..…puxe mais uma vez….mais força…- diz o medibruxo olhando para entre as pernas de Astoria ,coisa que Draco olha e não gosta muito, mas enfim era necessário.

- POR MERLIN, DRACO TAO CEDO NEM PENSA EM DAR IRMAOS AO NOSSO FILHO…- Diz Astoria , puxando ao mesmo tempo. Céus aquilo doía para diabos, tão cedo não tinha outro filho de certeza, maldito Draco e o seu piano.

Draco engole em seco olhando a mulher, mesmo assim sorri embobado olhando para o rosto dela, acaricia com a sua mão livre, o seu rosto suado.

- Força meu amor..vai esta quase…

- Seu marido tem razão , já se vê a cabecinha…- diz o medibruxo sorrindo .

- Céus… estou …esgotada…Draco…- diz com ar extremamente cansado, Astoria olhando o marido, vendo aquele olhar embobado e feliz, consegue fazer um meio sorriso, pensando por breves segundos como ele ficava lindo quando assim.

- Vai sra. Malfoy ….agora com toda a sua força …- diz o medibruxo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….- diz apertando com toda a força a mão de Draco que fica vendo estrelinhas por uns segundos, inclinando as costas para frente , puxando com força. Draco apoia a sua mão livre atrás das costas de Astoria para ela não ter um tombo para trás.

Ouve-se um choro forte de bebe, Draco e Astoria olham para o seu bebe, nas mãos do medibruxo que corta o cordão umbilical e enrola o pequeno no lençol azul, pondo nos braços de Astoria , que não segura as lágrimas de felicidade olha para Draco:

- Olha o que nós fizemos Draco…- diz aproximando o bebe que estava quietinho de olhos fechados , de Draco que deixa cair umas lágrimas beijando a testa do filho e em seguida beija a mulher.

- Bem vindo ao mundo , Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…- Diz Draco emocionado ,olhando para os tesouros da sua vida.


End file.
